


Actions Speak Louder

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Rescue, bamf!spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-10
Updated: 2009-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: <span class="small"> Kirk/Spock with badass!Spock. [snipped short]</span>, the entire prompt can be found here <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/2494.html?thread=4858558#t4858558">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Speak Louder

The first clue that something different was going on, well… compared to the last three days that Jim had spent chained to the wall of his cell, was the explosion that rocked the entire place.

Dust from the ceiling drifted down onto his hair and eyes until Jim had to blink rapidly to clear them.

“What the hell?” he asked baffled. He strained against his restraints to try to see past the bars of his cell, hoping to catch a glimpse of what had caused the explosion. 

The guards posted at the entrance of his cell exchanged looks, though Jim couldn’t read their expressions under their helmets.

There was another blast, louder and closer this time. 

Harsh and guttural screams rent the air. 

Jim stared in the direction of the screams and felt more nervous than he had since he’d first been captured by the slavers. The sound of phaser and disrupter fire came down the hall. And the nervousness became delight. 

Phaser fire. Federation phaser fire. Specifically, Starfleet phasers. Jim could recognize the pitch of those pistols anywhere. He grinned and suppressed the urge to whoop.

The guards he could see through the bars gripped their disrupters and pointed them down the hall. Yet they were instantly knocked flat as shots struck them both in the chest. The shots were so tightly spaced that they sounded like one.

The nimbus of red phaser fire dissipated quickly and Jim knew those guards were dead. He wasn’t exactly sympathetic. They hadn’t been making his life in this place any easier with their tendency to smack him around when he’d been being a smartass. So, pretty much the entire time he’d been here.

Jim strained on his restraints again, wondering if a team of his security officers were about to burst into view and blinked in surprise at who he saw.

It was Spock who appeared between the bars. Only Spock.

And for some reason, Spock was just clad in black. His standard black uniform pants and the black undershirt. No blue science uniform top and no sign of his Starfleet insignia.

“Spock,” said Jim, a smile curving his lips up. “Long time no see, pal. Where‘s the rest of the team?”

Spock’s expression was as still as always, but there was an intensity in his eyes that made Jim stare. He hadn’t seen such a look on Spock since the day of Vulcan’s destruction. It didn’t exactly reassure him. If anything it made him wonder what in the world had gone so bad recently - since his capture - to have put that look on Spock’s face. And he was suddenly worried about Sarek.

“I am not accompanied by anyone,” said Spock flatly.

Jim boggled. 

“What?!” he yelped. “Have you gone crazy?” What in the hell was Spock thinking by launching an attack without any backup?! There had been over a thirty slavers and all of them were armed. An entire squad of his tactical specialists would have been needed to even get as far in as Spock had apparently done on his own.

Oh, what he’d do once he was free of his restraints. He never wanted to smack some sense into Spock more that he did at that moment. 

Jim glared at him.

Spock ignored his questions and tore apart the outer keypad case that locked Jim in his cell. He did something to it that opened the bars and let loose the restraints. 

Jim sank gratefully to the floor and tried to stand only to stagger under the painful sensation of blood returning to his extremities. Those restraints had been tightened after the first time he’d managed to get himself loose.

Spock pulled him up by wrapping an arm around his waist. 

“Jim, can you move?” asked Spock, his mouth distractingly close to Jim’s ear.

Jim turned his head to blink at him. Startled once again, this time by Spock’s casual use of his first name. Spock never did that, at least not without being first prompted to use it. 

“Yeah,” answered Jim. He flexed his feet, and felt the pins and needles sensation intensify to a greater level. He winced. That was a good sign even if it didn‘t feel like it. “I can move. Hell, I can run if I need to.”

“Good,” said Spock and handed Jim one of his phasers. He let Jim go, watching him sharply to see if he could remain on his feet. When he saw that Jim could stand on his own he moved forwards, leading the way out of the cell. “We have ten minutes before the final detonator reaches its countdown to take out this entire complex.”

“More explosions?” asked Jim, and limped after Spock. 

Spock moved quickly with the grace of a stalking cat. Quiet, deadly and so fucking fast that Jim was mentally swearing at his own legs for slowing him down so much. 

Spock shot his faster several times as they moved, not even bothering to double check his hits. 

Jim peeked into the rooms that they passed and saw more dead slavers slumped onto the floor. 

“Jesus, Spock,” he whispered, impressed. 

Two minutes later Spock led them into the shuttle bay.

Jim was relieved to recognize the Galileo II, one of the shuttles of the Enterprise. Spock covered his back as Jim climbed in before he took over the pilot controls. 

Slavers poured into the bay, shooting the Starfleet shuttle with their disruptors.

Spock hit the control for the shielding and raised it up just in time. Then he turned on the engines of the shuttle. He shifted its position so that the entire front was pointed at the closed shuttle bay doors and hit a switch. 

Jim flinched as another explosion tore apart the large metal doors. Then he winced as slavers were sucked into the vacuum of space. 

Spock piloted the shuttle out, and as soon as they had cleared the doors he shifted the speed of the spacecraft to a higher setting. Behind them the asteroid that had been the hidden slaver complex, began to bellow out fire. 

Jim stared with wide eyes as the asteroid didn’t merely blow apart, but completely disintegrated until only the most detailed and sensitive of scanners would have been able to tell that there had once been a large asteroid twice the size of the Enterprise in that part of space. 

“Was that an antimatter explosion?” Jim asked incredulously. 

“Yes,” said Spock, without elaboration. 

Jim stared at him. “Don‘t you think that was overkill? Just a bit?” 

Antimatter, even a small amount was freaking dangerous. For Spock to have risked bringing some along for an explosion meant that he wasn’t going to let there be even a remote chance of survivors. 

“My actions were logical,” said Spock. “The complex needed to be destroyed so that it is not used again in the future. An antimatter explosion was the most expedient method to accomplish this task.”

“Spock, do you want to tell me what‘s going on?” Jim demanded, unnerved by Spock’s actions and too cold demeanor. “Why did you rescue me alone? Where‘s the Enterprise?”

“The Enterprise was not allowed to launch a rescue even though your location was quickly discovered,” said Spock, finally. His shoulders were tight. “So, I launched one on my own.”

Jim stared some more. “Spock.”

“Starfleet Intelligence was kept back in order to acquire further information,” said Spock. “It was debated among the Admirals to wait until the knowledge of whom would seek to purchase you was discovered.”

“They wanted to wait until I was bought?” Jim asked, incredulously. “It probably would have been too late by then. They were going ship me to another location within the week.” He frowned. “What did Pike say about this?”

“Admiral Pike did not agree with the plan,” admitted Spock. “He was overridden by the other Admirals.”

“Well, at least that‘s something,” said Jim. He rubbed his face and felt tired. “So, you came to rescue me against Starfleet orders. Damn it, Spock. Why? You can get court-martialed for this.”

“No, I can not,” said Spock, increasing the impulse power of the shuttle. “I resigned my commission in Starfleet.”

Jim gaped at him. 

“You did what?!” Jim yelled once he found his voice. 

Spock just raised an eyebrow at his reaction. “As a Starfleet Officer I could not go against the direct orders of Starfleet Command. As a private citizen of the Federation, I faced no such restrictions.”

Jim sputtered and once again took in the entirely black clothes that Spock wore on his slender frame. 

Clothes with no sign of his rank as first officer. 

“I will return you to the Enterprise,” said Spock. “Then I will return to the Vulcan colony.”

“Oh, no. No way,” said Jim, shaking his head. “No fucking way do you think that you‘ll be getting out of this that easily.”

Spock set the shuttle to auto-pilot and turned to Jim. 

Jim glared at him hotly. “If you think that I‘m just going to let you rescue me. Just let you stick your neck out for me without me doing the same for you, then you‘ve got another thing coming.”

“And what thing would that be, Jim?” asked Spock, an almost amused glitter lighting his eyes. 

Jim glowered back, “Don‘t push me, pal.”

Spock gave Jim a thorough head to toe inspection and raised an eyebrow. 

Jim refused to back down, even though he knew that he looked like a stiff wind would be able to knock him on his ass. His captors hadn’t seen fit to feed him, only giving him water at irregular intervals. He was hungry, thirsty and he didn’t even want to guess at how badly he had to be smelling after being stuck without a shower for all that time.

“Jim,” said Spock, his voice surprisingly gentle. “Doctor McCoy has given me a set of hyposprays that he prepared for your health. Though, he suspected that you would be more injured than you appear to be.”

Jim groaned. He agreed, “Okay.”

And as Spock scanned him with the medical tricorder - one that Jim recognized as being Bones’ favorite - Jim considered Spock and that how that cold harshness that had so worried him had tapered off until Spock was back to looking normal… well, normal for Spock. 

Was it possible that _he’d_ been the cause of Spock’s abnormal behavior?

As soon as Jim fixed this mess that Spock had created - because there was no damn way that Jim was going to be sailing around the Enterprise without Spock as his first officer - he would then confront Spock about it. 

Because no matter what Spock had said, his actions were not at all logical.  
*-*-*-*

“I don‘t disagree with you, Jim,” said Admiral Pike, through the screen of the com-unit. “But if he‘s going to be reinstated then Spock is going to have to face a panel beforehand. And that‘s not going to happen until you get the Enterprise back to Earth. Admiral Komack wants to personally question him about his actions in rescuing you. You should send him along ahead of you. You shouldn‘t get involved in the proceedings.”

“The key word here being here is that he did it to rescue me,” said Jim, dryly. “Spock got me out. I‘m not going to turn my back on him now.”

“It‘s going to ground you for that week,” said Pike. “And with you within reach you‘ll get dragged in for questioning too. So, be ready for that.”

Jim nodded. “Small price to pay. This is Spock.”

Pike agreed, a smile crinkling the corners of his blue eyes. “Well, until this whole nonsense is fixed you’ll have to make do with a temporary replacement first officer. Send along your pick as soon as you’ve got him or her. Remember, Spock is a civilian for the moment so don’t drag him into anything that he’s not cleared for. It will only get him into trouble.”

Jim agreed and said goodbye Pike before turning off the console.

He tilted back in his chair and propped his feet on the desk with the com-unit. 

Spock had been avoiding him for the past couple of days since they had returned to the Enterprise. Jim had been frustrated and too busy being updated on everything he’d missed in the past few days since his capture to track him down. 

It didn’t help that Spock seemed to accept that he was no longer going to be an officer in Starfleet and hadn’t so much as lifted a finger to get started on the process of getting himself reinstated. Jim had been the one that had pushed all the paperwork through. And now he had go and tell Spock that wasn’t going to be enjoying his civilian life for very long. 

He sent up the orders to the bridge to get the Enterprise moving back to Earth and got up to finally pin down Spock.

Jim still wanted to know what Spock had been thinking, and he was going to get his answers whether Spock wanted to give them or not.   
*-*-*-*

Jim found Spock in his quarters where he’d been packing his things away for transport. 

“You don‘t have to do that anymore,” said Jim, leaning against the doorframe as he watched Spock moving around. 

Spock paused and raised an eyebrow at him. 

“As soon, as we get to Earth, you‘ll get reinstated,” said Jim. “You‘ve just got answer some questions from the Admirals.”

Spock stilled. “Jim, it was not necessary.”

That drew Jim into his room. “You‘re kidding me right? Damn it Spock, I‘m not letting you throw away your life in Starfleet just because of me. I know that you love being on the Enterprise.”

Spock just looked at him, his eyes dark and unreadable. 

“You never did answer me,” said Jim, stepping closer. “Why‘d you do it, Spock? It wasn‘t like Starfleet was going to let me hang. Intelligence had a team set in place for an extraction as soon as they knew who would buy me.”

Spock inclined his head. “I considered the probabilities. The more time that went by without a rescue the lower the chances of a successful retrieval by the extraction team.”

“And you couldn‘t risk it?” asked Jim, slowly.

Spock just looked at him. 

And it hit Jim that Spock had to have been desperate. Frantic. Downright scared, to have decided that he would risk himself, his career and everything he valued to rescue Jim. To have decided that he couldn’t risk the low probabilities on Jim’s life and so had to intervene.

And his unleashed anger had reduced the asteroid and all its slavers to dust.

Jim swallowed hard and felt staggered by the implications. 

That Spock cared about him this much. It was amazing. 

It was awe inspiring. 

It was hot as hell.

“Spock,” said Jim, his mouth was dry. 

Spock just looked into his eyes. 

Jim gave him a crooked smile. “I never did say thank you for rescuing me, did I?” And stepped even closer. 

Spock watched him get within arm reach before he spoke, “It is not necessary to express gratitude.”

“Yeah, I know,” said Jim, softly and his smile widened as he was struck with a thought. “Hey, I‘m not your captain at the moment. So, I can do this-”

And he leaned close to press a kiss to Spock’s lips.

The lightness of Jim’s kiss deepened as Spock grabbed him by the hips and dragged him close. Jim groaned and opened up his mouth. Spock devoured his mouth like he’d been starving for the chance to taste it. 

Jim pulled back enough to breathe “Thought so,” he muttered, low and shaky. 

Spock’s eyes were dark again. Then his face turned away, as if he couldn’t stand to let Jim see all his emotions in his eyes. 

“That‘s why you came after me,” said Jim. He pressed a hand to Spock‘s face to turn him back. “You always gotta do everything the hard way, don‘t you? You couldn‘t just tell me?”

“Humans do have a saying: actions speak louder than words,” said Spock solemnly. 

“Well, I‘m listening now,” said Jim intently. 

Spock took that as an invitation and dragged him close again. 

Jim smiled against his mouth and let his eyes drift close.

End


End file.
